The prior art is already aware of ratchet screwdrivers which have precision features suitable for use in the medical industry, for instance. The present invention improves upon the prior art in that it provides a ratchet screwdriver which is exemplary precise in its construction and use, and is capable of transmitting substantial amounts of torque with only the user's hand forces.
The ratchet teeth have a spacing less than that in the prior art and they are thus smooth in their action. Rotating a selector to the clockwise direction, namely to the right, will produce clockwise, that is right-hand, drive. Further, permanent indicia on the screwdriver shows the usual three operative settings. The screwdriver has a fourth permanent indicia which shows a setting for disassembly of the screwdriver for purpose of on-site cleaning and sanitizing in the medical usage. In that disassembly, all parts are retained in two sub-assemblies, and there are no loose parts. Also, the screwdriver is easily and readily reassembled on site.
In the above sanitizing, there is no requirement for special tools nor skills, so the user can readily and easily do the disassembly, cleaning, and subsequent reassembly. All that can be accomplished and the screwdriver does not require any lubrication for its precise and smooth action.
There is also the inherent method of assembling and disassembling the screwdriver, and communicating to the user, with indicia on the screwdriver, how those functions are accomplished. All in a readily understandable manner and without the need for any special tool.